


Quasi-First Date

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Jack plans their first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "comment_fic" prompt from 6/3/2010 [full prompt here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/157248.html?thread=34035008#t34035008)

It felt strange to be planning a date night when Jack already knew Sam better than he’d ever known anyone, including his ex-wife. But while he knew that Sam would have no problem with take-out Chinese and whatever old movies they could find on TV, he really wanted to make the effort, make it clear that they were _dating_ , that Jack was serious about this.

But he also knew that they would both be bored to tears at a fancy restaurant, and after so much time apart, he wanted someplace where they could talk, but didn’t necessarily have to.

Sam’s transport was scheduled to get in just as Jack’s last morning meeting started, and he struggled to keep a grin off his face as he pictured her letting herself into his apartment with her very own key. He’d already postponed all his afternoon appointments, but he suddenly knew exactly what they should do for their first real DC date.

Jack knew it was the right choice the moment they stepped inside the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, and Sam’s whole face lit up. He was even more certain as they went along, listening to Sam explain complicated scientific ideas without any intention of stopping her, watching her crouch in front of a little girl with wings on her sneakers to tell her how fighter jets worked, and best of all, letting Sam catch his hand whenever she wanted him to see something and holding on tight.

By the time they were outside, eating kebobs from a battered silver food truck, he was well and truly convinced.

Sam wiped her fingers with a crumpled napkin as Jack threw away the rest of their trash, then took his hand, slowly and deliberately lacing their fingers together.

“Best date ever,” she said, and Jack grinned.

THE END


End file.
